onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Eiichiro Oda
, nato il 1° gennaio 1975 nella città di Kumamoto, prefettura di Kumamoto in Giappone, è un famoso mangaka giapponese, noto principalmente per la sua opera più importante, il manga ONE PIECE''. È attualmente sposato con Chiaki Inaba. Questa wiki è dedicata a tutto ciò che riguarda il mondo di One Piece e le opere di questo sensazionale autore. Early Life As a child, Oda was inspired by Vichinghi and aspired to become a manga artist. As a child, he submitted a character named Pandaman for Yudetamago's classic wrestling manga Kinnikuman. Pandaman was not only used in a chapter of the manga but would later return as a recurring cameo character in Oda's own works. He is known to add "Easter Eggs" in his manga for fans to spot, including Doskoi Panda. He was inspired by Dr. Slump and Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama. When he was young, he liked to play football at school, he was nicknamed '''Odacchi by his friends. He would later voice Odacchi in the "Dream Soccer King!" short that was added to the third One Piece movie "Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals". Manga Career Assistant Years (1992-1997) In 1992, Oda at age 17 began his manga career starting as an assistant to three different mangakas for the weekly shonen manga magazine Shonen Jump. In the same year he submitted his first work called Wanted! for which he won second place at Tezuka Award. At first he worked with Masaya Tokuhiro on Jungle King Ta-Chan in 1992. In 1994, he briefly worked with Shinobu Kaitani with Suizan Police Gang before going back to Tokuhiro. In the same year he left college as a freshman. After Jungle King finished its run in 1995, he and Tokuhiro went on to create Mizu No Tomodachi Kappaman, it ran from 1995 to 1996. Also in the same year he moved on to work with Nobuhiro Watsuki on Rurouni Kenshin in 1996. During this time Oda met Hiroyuki Takei. Oda drew scenes in that manga with his own art style. During 1993 and 1994, he created other works such as God's Gift for the Future (1993), Itsuki Yakou (1994) and Monsters (1994), the last of which he would later mix with One Piece. In late 1996, while still working with Watsuki, he created two one-shots for the upcoming manga artist showcase called Romance Dawn, Version 1 and Version 2, which would become the first chapter of One Piece. In 1997, he later quit working with Nobuhiro to begin working on One Piece, doing many early One Piece sketches that would appear in One Piece Color Walk 1. He planned out the early stage of One Piece (chapters 1-8) before he officially started it. However, he made many changes, such as changing Boogie to Buggy, changing Zoro from being Buggy's henchman to being a wandering swordsman, and changing Morgan's appearance (he was originally suppose to look like a Sumo but Oda's editors wanted him to change it, which he did). Later Nobuhiro Watsuki would pay a tribute to Oda by drawing the Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger in one chapter of Rurouni Kenshin as a picture on a bomb used by Gein, one of Yukishiro Enishi's subordinates. One Piece (1997-Current) Finally in August, 1997, he created his signature work, One Piece. Having been inspired by pirates, he made One Piece a pirate series. In 1998, Oda did designs for the first One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack OVA and was happy to see One Piece getting animated. In 1999, Toei Animation adopted One Piece and the staff would often meet up with Oda to discuss how to handle the series. In 2002, he met Chiaki Inaba, who plays Nami during the Shonen Jump Fiesta, and the two started going out, and in 2005, they got married. In 2006, he and his wife had a daughter which also explains the recent breaks that he took. In April 2006, Oda unexpectedly fell ill and One Piece was not released that week. However he recovered and resumed One Piece the next week. Because of his recent illness, Oda felt the fans needed to catch up so he created Grand Line Times. In 2007, at the JUMP Fiesta 2008, in the absence of Shūichi Ikeda, when the voice actors acted out the Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time short, he wore a hot pink wig for the part and explained he would only do this because One Piece was in its tenth year. Oda impersona Shanks. Later that year, he teamed up with Akira Toriyama to create a Dragon Ball/One Piece crossover called Cross Epoch'. He was also involved in writing and directing the tenth One Piece movie ''Strong World, the only movie that he actually wrote the script for, in honor of the tenth anniversary of One Piece. In 2011 after the Great Eastern Japan Earthquake disaster, Oda as well other mangaka drew messages to the victims. Future Oda stated in an interview that he wanted to create a robot manga after he finished One Piece. Later, however, he stated that after he finishes One Piece, he would take the same path Toriyama did and create short-story manga. Assistant credit * Suizan Police Gang with Shinobu Kaitani (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan with Masaya Tokuhiro (1992-1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman with Masaya Tokuhiro (1995-1996) * Rurouni Kenshin with Nobuhiro Watsuki (1996-1997) Works * Wanted! (1992) * God's Gift for the Future (1993) * Ikki Yako (1994) * Monsters (1994) * Romance Dawn, Version 1 (1996) * Romance Dawn, Version 2 (1996) * One Piece (1997 - present) Writer Oda wrote the story for the tenth One Piece movie, Strong World, for the anime's 10th anniversary. This was the first time he wrote a script for any of the movies. Cameos * Voice of Odacchi in Dream Soccer King!. * Played Shanks in the 2008 Jump Fiesta. * Name appeared on a book in Episode 70 as an Easter Egg. * Oda's avatar (with the fish head on his head) is a support character in Gigant Battle: he draws a manga panel which traps opponents. * Strangely, in a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Eiichiro Oda is currently ranked the 31st Most Popular Character in One Piece, despite the fact that he has never included himself in any issue of the manga (except the SBS). Art Evolution One Piece's distinct style has changed quite a bit over its decade-long run. In the beginning it used many thick lines, giving the art a round, bouncy, cartoon-ish look. The lines eventually became thinner and crosshatching and line shading is used extensively. The characters' features have become more loose to the point where Zoro, for example, can look buffoonish one frame and a hard-boiled swordsman the next. Luffy can appear more grown up at one point before once again becoming more child-like later on. This carries over to many other characters. Chopper didn't start out looking as chibi as he does now, though he was always considered cute. The backgrounds and layouts were pretty bland compared to more recent ones. They were functional and well drawn, but weren't quite the feast for the eyes they are now. The change in style is actually extremely appropriate. The art seems to get more detailed and emotionally intense as the story gets progressively darker and more adult. Signature Chiaki Inaba is Oda's wife. She cosplayed Nami during Jump Festa stage performances in 2002. It is during this time that they met and started dating. They married in 2005, and had a daughter in 2006. Gallery Trivia * Oda's avatar is a fish head stuck to a human body. * Oda's name often appears on the spines of books in the anime. * When Eiichiro Oda was the assistant of Nobuhiro Watsuki, his colleague was Hiroyuki Takei. Therefore, Oda has a strong respect for Takei.Interview to Oda Eiichiro in 2007 * Oda is a fan of rapper Eminem and filmmakers Quentin Tarantino and Tim BurtonIntervista in One Piece BLUE: Grand Data File. * Oda's three favorite movies are Seven Samurai, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Young Guns. * Oda's favorite real pirate is Barbanera (Edward Teach). * Oda is frequently called "Odacchi" by fans. * According to Oda in an interview for Shonen Jump in the early days of One Piece's run, his favorite villain in One Piece is Buggy the Clown (he joked that he literally threw him together). Oda has also claimed if he could eat any of the Devil Fruits, he would eat the Bara Bara no Mi. * Oda is a fan of Mexican food. * Oda was seen on the verge of tears (but he held them back) after the Straw Hats' VAs asked the audience to say "Odacchi, itsumo arigatou" in a Jump Fiesta event. He then asked if they had planned that just now. Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy's VA) and Kappei Yamaguchi (Usopp's VA) responded that they planned that just now, when Oda was still blindfolded after a certain game they played. ** On that same day, Oda was wearing a fish head on his head, known as his other trademark (other than Pandaman). * He agreed to a SBS question requesting that Eiichiro Oda's birthday be in January (ichi = 1) 6th (ro = 6).SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 55 Chapter 537, Fan question: When is Eiichiro's birthday? * In a Shonen Jump question asking "If you could be any manga character, who would you be?" Oda said he would want to be Nico Robin so that he could "sprout hands and draw manga twenty times as fast." * In the Oricon survey, as an answer to the question "The mangaka who changed the manga history" Eiichiro Oda took the 4th place.Oricon News: 『日本の漫画史を変えた作 家』、“漫画の神様”手塚治虫が貫禄の1位 * Oda earns ￥2 billion (about 25 million US dollars) from the royalities related to One Piece each year.Author of “ONE PIECE”, Oda Eiichiro earns over ￥2 billion a year References External links * Eiichiro Oda - A Wikipedia article about Eiichiro Oda. * Eiichiro Oda's Profile at Destination Paradise - Contains his profile and interview translations. * Tell Me! Oda Sensei!! - A translation of an interview with Eiichiro Oda from One Piece Blue Grand Data File. de:Eiichiro Oda zh:尾田榮一郎 Categoria:Articoli sul mondo reale